xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kai's Planet
King Kai's planet (界王界, Kaiōkai;1 界王星, Kaiō-sei)2 is a planet located in the Other World. It is home to King Kai, ruler of the North Galaxy, as well as to King Kai's pets: Bubbles and Gregory. History This planet is the home of King Kai. Its most notable feature is that it's gravity is roughly ten times the strength of Earth, making it an ideal training ground. The planet used to be about 100 times that of its current size, although it is unclear if this implies a higher gravity, but given the planets peculiar "size to gravity" ratio, it likely was the same. The planet contains nothing but a grassy surface, a half dozen or so trees (some of which bear fruit), a road that circumvents the planet, King Kai's house, his car, a well, and some other small building. The God of Destruction Beerus had visited King Kai's planet 327 years prior to the events of the Battle of Gods Saga. During his visit, Beerus and King Kai played a game (either a car racing video game3 or a "spirited game of hide-and-seek" depending on the version). Upon Beerus's lose, the god destroyed the planet, leaving it significantly smaller. In "Showdown on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. God of Destruction Beerus", Beerus destroyed the planet because he didn't like the food. After Goku sacrifices himself for Piccolo to kill Raditz, he is taken to the Check-In Station by Kami. Kami asks King Yemma to allow Goku to travel down theSnake Way and train with the legendary King Kai, so that he will be prepared to battle the Saiyans when they arrive on Earth in one year. King Yemma accepts and Goku spends many months running on Snake road, heading toward the planet. Upon arrival, Goku's skills are put to the test, he was assigned to catch Bubbles (which proved a daunting task considering the gravity) and to hit Gregory with a hammer (which was fairly hard to hold let alone swing). He passes these tests and is permitted to receive King Kai's training. In the next few months, Goku masters the Kaio-ken technique and the deadly Spirit Bomb, moves that will be essential in his battle against the Saiyans. Afterwards, the fallen Z Fighters: Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Piccoloare given permission to keep their bodies, and travel down Snake Way to receive training with King Kai while their friends are dealing with Frieza on the planet Namek. Goku later visits the planet during the ten day wait for the Cell Games to ask for directions to New Namek, and was also summoned by King Kai to deal with a Super Saiyan that destroyed the South Galaxy. The next time the planet is actually visited in the main story is when Gokuteleports Cell to it as he is about to self-destruct. This kills King Kai, Bubbles, Gregory, and even Goku. Cell manages to survive, and returns to Earth, only to be finally killed by Gohan. King Kai, his pets, and Goku then all travel to Grand Kai's planet. Due to Cell's self-destruction (and thus King Kai's death), the space pirate Bojack and his gang of Galaxy Soldiers are unleashed, leading up to the events of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball GT, King Kai's planet is shown to have been brought back. In Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus tracks down Goku, the Saiyan who defeated Frieza, and accepts the challenge from Goku to see how strong he is. When he arrives on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but his attendant Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. In a bonus chapter to Dragon Ball Super's manga, sometime between the defeat of Majin Buu and the start of Dragon Ball Super, King Kai asks Moori for permission to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive his planet and make it bigger with a race track and less gravity. Goku interrupts and uses the wish to keep it the same as 10 times gravity is great for training. Video Games King Kai's planet is visited in Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It is seen during King Kai's appearances in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden,Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The planet is seen in the background of the Snake Way stage in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. King Kai's planet is a playable battle stage in Super Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden. Category:The Universe